


A Fever You Can’t Sweat

by Rhiannon19



Series: The Infirmary in the Church [4]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, kissing finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon19/pseuds/Rhiannon19
Summary: Special goes to the infirmary again and does what he’s been waiting for himself to do for a long time...





	A Fever You Can’t Sweat

Sister Eliza was alone in her bed, looking up at the ceiling, in the cold bedroom of her quarters.

She was lying in her pajamas, consisting of a black lace and wireless bra that was comfortable enough for sleep. Black lace underwear and a long black cardigan that was buttoned up. From the outside world, the Sisters of Sin looked as though they were nuns from the look of the outfits the ones that Papa III would bring on stage. But they could assure you, they were not like nuns.

Sister Eliza, like in most nights, couldn’t sleep. But this time she had a feeling that she needed to be up, it was like a fever washing over her, she will not sleep.

Her train of thought traveled to a certain Ghoul who has a habit of coming to her.

She knew that Ghouls were not like humans. They can’t get severely sick, nothing more than a small cold perhaps, but nothing terrible. But still, she felt like there was something wrong with him.

She still couldn’t help but feel that every time that ghoul came into her infirmary, she could fall for him more and more. The way he speaks to her, the way he looks at her, the way his hazel eyes stare into her. 

Earlier that day, they were so close that she could lightly hear his breath from behind his mask. If it wasn’t for that mask, perhaps she would have kissed him, she’s been telling herself that she needs to just go ahead and do it. But she would feel terrible just grabbing his mask and lifting is slightly. If they were to kiss, he would have to initiate it.

In that moment, the bell at her door started ringing. The bells reason of being is that it would alert the Sister if there was someone in need of her assistance in the infirmary.

Sister Eliza shot out of bed, her cardigan was long enough to just graze her knees and was a solid color. This felt her have more coverage than it would if it was nearly transparent.

She quickly went down the hallway to her office door and opened it.

There stood Special, his head turning to meet her. He froze, he didn’t think he would end up seeing her like this. With her wearing that.

“Special? Is it your head again?” She said calmly.

He still just looked at her, not giving an answer. She walked up to him and black her hand on the back of his head like she did earlier that day. They looked at each other as he grabbed that hand at his head.

“Not there” he said, in her confusion he slid his hand with hers down to his chest where his heart lay. she looked up at him.

“Sister, I must confess to you” he told her, looking down into her eyes. “What is it?” She said.

Still holding her hand, his thumb rubbing the back of it.

“Over the pass few weeks I have been coming to this infirmary in need of your help. But I have never had aches or pains, or a real reason to come. I’ve only come because I love your presence, your company. The way you speak, the way you care for others more than yourself. The way you’re so beautiful that I can’t stop looking at you or stop thinking about you. I’ve spent these few fight with myself on what these feelings meant. I’ve come to a decision. I’ve fallen for you Sister Eliza. You plague my thoughts every day and night. And I wish to never let another have you in the way I want to have you. I love you Eliza”

The Sister couldn’t think it speak, she didn’t know what to say. She was right, there was something wrong with him, it was the only illness that can’t be cured with medicine. He was love sick for her. She couldn’t help but feel the sam for him.

She moved her hand up to his face, cupping his cheek over his mask. She pit her forehead against his, silently saying that she also felt this way for him, love. He put his hand around her waist and took his other hand to lift up the chin of his mask.

He lifted the mask up just to where he can finally do it. He kissed her, and she kissed him back.

They stood there in her office together in their embrace. They held each other as each kiss got more heated. He moved her up against her desk and lifted her up to sit on it, her legs wrapped around his waist. He put his hands on the desk at each side of her. She moaned softly as his lips began to travel to her neck and her collarbone. He sucked on her neck slightly as he took his right hand and ran it up and down her thigh. He lifted her again and walked towards her door. They exited the office and made there way to her quarters.

It will be a long night for them both, being with each other in their lust for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a short chapter but I got it done
> 
> So now I need to try to write smut for chapter 5 omgg
> 
> Also, lowkey made the title P!ATD


End file.
